


Her Baby Boy, Her Toy

by IshtarTheUnclean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Girl Penis, Graphic Description, Inappropriate Use of Wands (Harry Potter), Master/Slave, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pegging, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sick and Twisted, Torture, Turn back, WrongBadEvil, You Have Been Warned, beyond here is no hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshtarTheUnclean/pseuds/IshtarTheUnclean
Summary: The oh so sick and twisted actions of a certain Metamorph.Tonks has fun with her little toy. It's amazing what magic can fix (and break).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Her Baby Boy, Her Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright honey, here's the deal. If you do what you're told and read the tags then go into this story having been warned— don't whine about it being wrong, bad, or evil. I already know that. 
> 
> This is from the deepest and darkest dungeons of the worst parts of my imagination. So READ THE TAGS and if it's not what you are looking for TURN BACK NOW.
> 
> There now, just do what you're told and we shall all get along just FAMOUSLY!
> 
> Love you all!  
> — Ishtar the Unclean

"Wakey wakey!"

Soft and warm as the voice was, Harry still felt his entire body seize up as it reached him through the veil of sleep and dragged him suddenly into the realm of wakefulness. He recovered quickly though and began kicking at the blankets and sheets that had moments before been comforting protection against the cold of the night but were now nothing but obstacles preventing his escape.

"Awe doesn't be like that honey," the voice came again, accompanied this time by the mattress sagging beneath Harry indicating that the speaker had lowered themselves down onto it.

Hope blossomed in his chest as just for a moment Harry was able to free one of his legs from the grasping sheet, only for a pair of strong arms to snatch the soaring feeling from his chest as they clamped down on his shoulders and dragged him back to the center of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" All warmth had been banished from the voice by his attempted escape, replaced with a sharp note that caused the panic he'd awoken with to evolve into real fear; he knew it would be even worse for him now.

"Well mister, out with it."

Harry drew in a shuddering breath as he peeked through his previously tightly shut eyelids, the blurred visage of his tormenter's face floating above him. Without his glasses he really couldn't make out much of her features besides the fact that she was not wearing one of her many faces-- and that her hair was its natural raven black color. The sight sent another tremor of apprehension through him. Tonks only ever looked like her natural self when she woke up in a terribly bad mood.

Bracing himself, and knowing better than to make her ask again, Harry took in a shuddering breath before he answered her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

Harry's words cut off abruptly as a searing pain flashed across his cheek, even as his vision rushed and spun. Tonks' slap having snapped his head to the right to the point he heard something pop in his neck with the force of the blow.

"Now Harry baby what have I told you about making excuses?" She asked, her voice turning soft again.

"Excuses get punished," He said, the reply instant and flat in the way only something said over and over again can be.

"That's right," Tonks said. "So. Where were you running off to."

"I was just trying to get away... didn't know where I was going," Harry replied, looking anywhere but up at Tonks' face.

"As I expected," she said.

"Now tell me, Harry, why didn't you know where you were going?"

"Because I... because I don't have anywhere to go." He said, shame and sorrow filling him at this confession.

When Tonks next spoke her voice was dripping with pride, glowing with the victory she felt.

"That's right you don't. I'm all you've got, the only one willing to put a roof over your head... so what do we say?"

"T-thank you." Harry choked back a sob as he spoke everything he was feeling being wiped away by the sinking knot of cold nothingness that was welling up deep in his chest.

"Thank you... what?" Tonks prompted, slipping the hand that she'd used to slap him to forcefully grasp his jaw as she turned his face so that her dark eyes bored straight into Harry's.

He had to force the words out, past the thick lump that had risen to block his throat, "Thank you... mommy."

The words tasted filthy on his lips. More than anything else they made his stomach churn and insides tighten in horrified anticipation of what was to come.

Horrid eyesight or not, it wasn't hard for Harry to spot the unnaturally gleeful grin that spread across Tonks' face at his words. Or perhaps he'd just seen that look enough that he knew it would be there without seeing anything at all. After all, it was the same look she always adopted whenever he obeyed one of her twisted whims.

"Mmm, good boy."

Her words dripped with that false warmth, then she was leaning down and pressing her lips to his.  Hard and forceful, her mouth captured his with ease as she forced her tongue passed Harry's lips and seemed to inhale him. Harry felt himself shuddering in disgust at the intimate contact, a shudder that she only seemed to take as encouragement.

He felt a new weight pressing down on his thighs as she straddled him. For once he was actually glad of her kiss-- it kept her from seeing his wince as he felt her hard shaft pressing into his stomach as she began grinding forward onto him. Seeing his horror and alarm never failed to drive Tonks to even deeper depravities that she was usually want to indulge in.

When-- after what felt like an eternity-- she finally pulled away Harry dared not move. Instead he just laid there beneath her, gasping for air as he felt her eyes raking over him.

All of the sudden her weight left him.

The shock of her sudden withdraw caused Harry to glance about, the faint whisper of the desperate hope that she'd finished with him for the morning making itself known in the back of his mind. It was a hope that was dashed as viciously as all his others when he saw her blurry form standing at the end of his bed.

As far away as she was, Harry cold only make out the most general of movements. When she raised her arm to point at him he didn't spot the wand.

"Occularis," the incantation was enough for Harry to understand what she was about, as was the searing pain that engulfed his eyes.

For one horrid moment all he could see was the unbearably bright red of magic, then the glare faded away-- leaving Harry lying back against the bed, blinking madly as the world shifted into focus before him.

"There now thats better," Tonks said, "Wouldn't want you to miss anything now would we!"

Harry whimpered. It was always especially bad when she wanted him to be able to see what she was doing to him.

Now that he could see clearly, thanks to the agonizing and highly effective charm, Harry was able to see the glint of anticipation in her eyes. So much for hoping this was just the witches usual morning arousal.

Tonks gave Harry a moment to understand what she had planned, taking her time as she shed the t-shirt and sweatpants she preferred to sleep in. Reveling the toned body that she'd earned over the years of her Auror training. It was her natural form, long of leg with wide curving hips, and ample chest. She wasn't even bothering to shrink her breasts like she usually did to keep them from sagging under their weight.

Harry had eyes only for one part of her though. There, between her legs, sprouting from a patch of short cropped curls, hung an altogether un-womanly member.

In spite of himself and the knowledge that doing so would likely spell further punishment for him, Harry pressed himself back into the bed's headboard. He knew he couldn't run, knew there was nowhere for him to escape to, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be as physically distanced from that thing as he possible could. As he did so he clutched at the sheets tangled about him, desperately pulling them up to cover himself and put a barrier flimsy as it was, between himself and her.

Grinning at his pathetic efforts, Tonks gave a causal flick of her wand that caused the blankets and sheets to writhe around Harry. One moment he was surrounded by cotton cloth, then next the sheets changed to scales and taught, writhing bodies.

Harry shrieked and began to thrash about, unable to control himself as dozens of snakes writhed about him. One by one the snakes began wrapping about his arms and legs. the largest of them coiling about his chest and neck, squeezing so tightly he couldn't have forced his lungs to expand even if his throat had not been being squeezed shut.

"What was that?" Tonks asked as Harry gasped silently, his eyes shining with terrified tears as he silently plead for mercy. "Come on baby, answer mommy."

Her dark eyes gazed back into Harry's as he gasped hopelessly for breath, unable to even writhe and thrash now due to the immense weight of the serpents grasping at his flesh. Slowly the world began to fade at the edges, darkness creeping in from all sides of Harry's vision as if he were walking backward deeper and deeper into a tunnel. His head throbbed, a drum beating ever slower in his ears.

Soon all that remained was Tonks' face, a pale glowing beacon of hunger and glee as she watched his agony. And agony it was. Harry could feel his lungs burning as they tried to draw oxygen regardless and uncaring of the pressure keeping them constricted.

Panic and terror consumed him then, all conscious thought fleeing as his body fought for breath— muscles pulling and tearing away, tendons groaning as he tried, and tried, and tried to just pull in one... last... breath...

Then, as suddenly as they'd appeared, the serpents vanished.

With a huge geeking breath Harry gasped, and as sweet air rushed into his lungs he groaned at the rawness of it— equal parts relief and pain. Whimpering as he felt his entire body screaming out with the sensation of a million pins and needles poking him all over.

Even as the world continued to swim about him, Harry turned to his side and curled in on himself. Not for the first time he prayed to whatever gods might exist that he could just wake up. That this was all just some sort of terrible nightmare and he opens his eyes to find that he was back in the cupboard under the stairs being yelled at to get up and start breakfast for the Dursleys.

Alas, this was no dream.

Tears began welling up in his eyes as Harry once more felt Tonks' weight tugging at the mattress. He just wanted to be left alone, to be left alone and in the dark, until it all went away. But Tonks was too fond of her toy to ever allow that to happen.

"Alright, that's enough fun Harry. Though if I knew you'd like playing with snakes so much I'd have conjured them sooner!" She chirped as she scooted up to the top of the bed so that she was sitting with her back pressed up against the headboard.

"Come on time to play with _mommy's_ snake." As she said this she lifted one leg over Harry's unmoving form and spread it wide so that he was curled up between her extended legs.

Harry didn't hear her, he was too consumed with the horror and anguish churning through his chest.

"Bitch!"

The command, barked out in a hard and threatening tone, snapped Harry instantly back to reality. He was quick to uncurl from the tight ball he'd clenched his body into and force himself up onto his knees, hands clasped behind his back. He knew what that command meant, what he was expected to do when it came, and what would happen should he ignore it. Even so, his body still shook with the terror rushing through him, his chest now heaving with sobs instead of desperate breaths.

Tonks didn't waste any more words. Instead, she leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of Harry's skull. Without pause she dragged his head forward and pressed his face into her crotch. He tasted the bile rising up in his throat as he felt her flaccid penis pressing into his cheek, as he was assaulted with the overwhelming musk of her unwashed body.

"Come on don't keep mommy waiting," Tonks said, the threat clear as she tightened her grip on his hair.

Choking back a sob that Harry knew would only encourage the metamorph Harry forced his jaw to open slightly. The taste of her seemed to instantly coat his tongue as he hesitantly began licking along the length of Tonks' member just as she'd taught him to. The fear and disgust continued to rise in his chest though as he felt her hardening.

Indeed it only seemed to take seconds for the previously soft penis to be standing fully erect and throbbing in his face - veins bulging along its length as the head seemed to pulse an angry red.

"Now look what you've done," Tonks pantomimed, her voice a twisted union of amusement, lust, and mock affection.

"You'd better take care of what you caused," She said, her hand not gripping Harry's hair now clutching the base of her cock as she pressed the head up against is lips, "Open wide baby boy."

Harry knew there was no way to escape this, he'd tried to fight... once. She'd refused to heal him with magic for weeks after punishing him for disobeying. Sometimes, in his nightmares, he could still feel the curses ripping at his flesh, churning and twisting his body into shapes it should never be.

So Harry didn't fight, instead, he allowed his jaw to relax and forced his lips apart. It was all the opening Tonks needed as she instantly jerked the hand gripping his hair back, driving her dick past his lips and instantly down his throat.

***

Tonks groaned in delight as she felt the heat of her little toy's throat surround her. After the day she'd had trying to wrangle the fuckers in the DMLE this was just the release she needed, a little bitch choking and writhing around her cock... only he wasn't.

Sure the brat was spluttering and whining as she slowly drew his head back, then pressed him back down, using his hair to slowly fuck his pouty little lips. But he wasn't struggling, wasn't trying desperately to get the offending thing out of him. It was... well it was a turn off, no way around it.

Scowling in annoyance Tonks considered him. His hair was longer than it had been when he'd first come to her, now growing almost halfway down his back. He was less thin, though only by a bit (no need to ruin that breathtakingly delicate figure with too much food now was there?). So plenty had changed, but not enough for him to actually LIKE her attentions, surely? Displeasure welled in Tonks at the mere thought, no that couldn't be the case, she wouldn't accept it.

But then it hit her, it was so simple that it simply reeked of the truth and made her feel like an idiot for not realizing it would eventually happen - he'd just went and finally gotten used to getting throat fucked by her.

Finally, the smile returned to Tonks' lips.

She watched her toy's face carefully as she focused on her dick, pushing her natural magic into that area of her body. She saw the moment he felt it, and a thrill of pleasure shot through her as the fear flashed across his face as her cock slowly began to thicken and lengthen even as she continued to force it in and out of his throat.

Then finally it really set in, the panic.

Now he came alive beneath her hands, jerking back and away desperately. She allowed it, let him pull his throat off her until only the head of the throbbing cock remained in his impossibly warm mouth. That's when she tightened her grip on his hair, drawing his escape up short as she continued to grow her self— not just in girth now but length as well.

Only once her head filled his mouth to the limit, prying his jaw open until she could practically hear it groaning in protest, did she stop and search for his eyes. When he finally looked up at her, when their eyes met and she knew he was looking deep into her own hazel eyes, that's when she began again.

While she'd been growing her cock she'd also been expanding the muscles in her arms and back, readying herself for this moment. When their eyes met she smiled, it was the same smile she'd given the seventh year prefect who'd found her wandering lost in the Hogwarts dungeons— and then held her down and raped her until she bled. Then with a mighty heave, she jerked his head down while at the same time slamming her hips up.

The effect of this violent motion aided by her now unnaturally dense muscles was to drive all twenty-four inches of her newly four-inch wide cock straight into her little boy's throat. She didn't stop there though. Instead, she drew his head back and jackhammered herself into him again— now as she withdrew her cock was stained red, blood and saliva coding its length.

This image, her bloody cock sliding into her victim's struggling body sent another spike of arousal through Tonks. She began jerking him back and forth faster and faster, her hips rising and falling to meet each stoke she forced his head to make.Up and down up and down, redder and redder even as he thrashed and screamed.

Her orgasm came fast, rushing up through her in a sudden burst. As it came she hurried to slam herself into him as deeply as she could— just in time as she began pumping, rolling her hips franticly as she shot rope after rope directly into his stomach.


End file.
